1. Field of the Invention
The invention falls within the field of gas burner type combustion devices and more precisely to adaptations allowing to adjust the intensity and the form of the generated flame.
2. Related Art of the Invention
The applicant has noticed that various devices concerning the field of burners within the scope of thermal weed killing have inconveniences of which the main one are detailed below.
The gas burners disclosed in the French patents FR2752145, FR2792499 and FR2793415, constitute the basis of leaf-stripping and/or thermal disinfecting devices.
It would appear that these burners do not allow the actual and efficient working zone of the flames generated by the burner to be adjusted. Yet, proper thermal weed killing benefiting from a precise orientation and adjustment of the generated flames would be particularly efficient so as to avoid, on the one hand, any wasted use of gas and, on the other hand, a part of the vegetation being involuntarily subjected to said thermal treatment.
Likewise, the burners of the prior art are specifically configured for thermal weed killing of a type of vegetation or are used for a specific purpose and cannot be used for another purpose. Consequently, the thermal weed killing devices of the prior art do not have adjustable diffusers and classically equip their burners with a single nozzle creating a solitary shape. This lack of flexibility results in a wastage of energy as well as a restriction in the possible applications of said burners.
Another inconvenience that the applicant has noticed lies in the fact that the thermal weed killing devices of the prior art do not take into account the density of the weeds or vegetation to be killed and only offer a constant flux of gas despite variations in density.
The prior art also comprises more standard gas burners non-specific to thermal weed killing such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,748 which proposes a burner with a conical orifice the inside of which is fitted with a flame diffusion cone as well as a guiding cone for the flames, said cones being of a set shape.
Such burners have the inconvenience of separating the gas and the air until their inflammation which results in a poor output. The diffusion cone bursts the flux of gas whereas the guiding cone bursts the air so as to lead it to the outlet of the gas spray nozzle. However, the air is not projected out of the cones. Moreover, the cones constituting the burners have the same conical shape which does not contribute to acceleration or a jet effect needed for a good projection of the flames.